Dias De Chuva
by Mich Sabaku
Summary: O raro e radiante sorriso de Sherlock era a coisa mais simples e bela que Joan já conheceu. Por isso, sabia que não poderia encontrar pessoa mais ideal para si no mundo. Pois a detetive retribuía sua companhia com aventura, sabedoria, amor e uma pitada de inesperado. Simplesmente por ser ela mesma, por ser Joan Habel Watson. Fem!lock, Joanlock, one-shot.


**Autora: **Mich Sabaku

**Título:** Dias De Chuva

**Rating:** T (+13)

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC, mais precisamente um genderbend de John e Sherlock.

**Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes é fruto da maravilhosa imaginação de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e Sherlock BBC é, como o nome sugere, da BBC e seus associados. Infelizmente, não tenho direito algum sobre os personagens e escrevo apenas por diversão, não viso lucros – materiais, claro. Porque, por mim, Sherlock e John seriam secretamente casados por algum membro religioso vanguardista na sala do 221B e ninguém teria nada a ver com isso.

**Advertências:** essa história é claramente homossexual e trata de relacionamentos amorosos entre duas mulheres. Caso isso te enoje de alguma forma: **_cai fora._** Obrigada.

Os trechos em_ itálico_ são memórias e em **negrito** são pensamentos.

**Notas da autora:**

Olá, vocês!

Eu finalmente criei vergonha na cara e resolvi iniciar minha vida de escrevedora amadora... Essa fic, eu espero, é só o começo de muitas. Talvez mais fem!lock, ou a minha verdadeira paixão, o yaoi. Quem sabe desperto meu interesse por histórias simples, sem compromissos com shipps e gêneros, apenas fandoms. Não sei. Por hora, enquanto existir e/ou a tag de fem!lock for movimentada no Tumblr, minha imaginação trabalhará a todo vapor!

Escolhi uma capa para a fic, é da Vera (consulting-homosexual) e vocês podem encontrá-la aqui: **consulting-homosexual. tumblr image / 71787952934** (tirem os espaços)

**Sinopse: **

O raro e radiante sorriso de Sherlock era a coisa mais simples e bela que Joan já conheceu. Por isso, sabia que não poderia encontrar pessoa mais ideal para si no mundo. Pois a detetive retribuía sua companhia com aventura, sabedoria, amor e uma pitada de inesperado. Simplesmente por ser ela mesma, por ser Joan Habel Watson.

* * *

_**Dias De Chuva**_

Joan olhou pela janela e suspirou. Definitivamente, se Sherlock estivesse por perto estaria alegrando um pouco mais a sua tarde com seu típico mau humor de "hiatus" entre uma investigação e outra, ou tocando suas doces e melancólicas notas de violino. Porém o dever lhe chamou, e se tem uma coisa que a médica entende e, mais do que isso, respeita, é a ausência de sua companheira durante as investigações.

Ela bem que poderia estar tomando chuva, correndo atrás de um suspeito qualquer pelas ruas de Londres, no entanto estava de plantão quando Lestrade contactou a detetive. Então o que lhe restava era esperar, sentada em sua velha poltrona, de camiseta velha dos Sex Pistols, calcinha e um robe amarelo.

Suspirando e olhando para os pés, calçados com pantufas de hobbit que Sherlock lhe trouxe quando passou por uma loja de artigo geeks durante um caso, ela sorriu...

_– E então, AnLock... – Joan não conteve a risada ébria, percebendo que o apelido que dera para a amiga lembrava "unlock" e, por consequência, a forma como Sherlock tratava dos próprios sentimentos. – Quem sou eu? – perguntou, por fim. Sacudindo a cabeça e sorrindo, ao pensar como a bebida te faz filosofar coisas idiotas._

_Sherlock estava aos poucos curvando sua postura impecável, discretamente revelando o alto nível etílico por ml em sua corrente sanguínea._

_– Bom, eu não se-... – tossiu para firmar a voz e deu de ombros – não sei o que você faz, Joan. Peguei o primeiro nome que vi na revista. Aparentemente você é... Homem... Provavelmente homem. E negro. E importante... – disse, enquanto cruzava as pernas e tentava manter-se parada._

_– Oh, Anlock! Nem mais uma dica?! Assim você vai ganhar mais uma vez! Não tenho mais... – Joan interrompeu a frase para soluçar. Havia bebido além da conta pra sua idade – Não tenho mais condições de beber mais um dose!_

_– Pense, Joan! Pare de ser preguiçosa – Sherlock cruzou os braços, arrebitando o nariz, como se Joan saber que o nome escrito no postit em sua testa é Barack Obama._

_Nem reparou como suas mãos foram parar nas coxas de sua companheira de apartamento, apenas sorriu por ter caído no chão e poder observar de perto as, já naturalmente destacadas, maçãs do rosto de Sherlock._

_**"Como você é bonita..."** realizou – pela milésima vez desde que se tocara que estava apaixonada por Sherlock Anne Charlotte Holmes – ao apreciar o tom rosado que pintava o rosto anguloso._

_– Minha vez! – sentou-se vagarosamente no lugar, os olhos fixos no papel azul – Você é ator de Hollywood... Hmm... Costuma aceitar papéis excêntricos e trabalha muito com Tim Burton...! – sorriu. Sherlock nunca ia adivinhar que é Johnny Depp. Tim Burton, para Joan, possivelmente aparentava algum tipo de técnica cinematográfica para a detetive._

_– Cansei._

_– O quê?! Eu acabei de dar as primeiras dicas desse! Isso não é justo, Sherlock! – disse se jogando no encosto de sua poltrona, inclinando a cabeça e observando a pintura do teto do 221B._

_Sentiu quando Sherlock esbarrou em si, tentando andar até o próximo cômodo da casa. Soltou uma risada anasalada e fechou os olhos._

_– Não vá dormir! Tenho algo pra você! – ouviu-a gritar já no corredor._

_Alguns minutos depois, sentiu uma sacola de papel em seus braços._

_– Você estava certa. Assistir a trilogia de Senhor Dos Anéis em versão estendida me serviu para algo. Agora aparentarás ainda mais com seus parentes da Terra Média._

_A loira a ouviu rir. Corrigiu sua postura, pelo menos o máximo que sua embriagues lhe deixou, e enfiou as mãos dentro da sacola. Ao retirar viu que era um par de pantufas peludas, muito grandes, porém do seu exato tamanho de calçado. Não pode deixar de esboçar uma carranca, ao entender o "parentes da Terra Média", e arremessar um dos pés de hobbit certeiramente na cabeça cacheada de sua namorada._

_– Por Deus! Como terá sido minha vida passada? Porque obviamente estou pagando por vários pecados._

**_"Ainda que as maçãs do rosto sejam belíssimas, nada é mais estonteante que esse raro sorriso. Posso enxergar através dos olhos dela, com eles"._**

A médica sorriu ao constatar que aquela noite rendeu um sexo quente, devido as bebidas.

- Joan? - ouviu Sherlock gritar das escadas.

- Olá! - disse recebendo um beijo estalado na testa ao virar-se para a porta. - Como foi? Caso resolvido?

- Certamente. A incompetência de Anderson e sua equipe desleixada apenas desperdiçou meu tempo. Foram incapazes de enxergar o que estava debaixo de seus narizes! Lestrade me tirou da Baker Street prometendo um bom triplo homicídio, recebi um suicídio compartilhado. Lastimável.

- Okay! - levantou-se num salto, contornando a poltrona, e enlaçou a cintura da morena, beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Vamos aproveitar o anoitecer tedioso que estamos sofrendo num banho relaxante, enquanto não entregam o árabe que encomendei pro jantar?

* * *

Fim! xD

Espero que não se importem com os nomes que dei a elas. Fiz uma pesquisa rápida no Google, com nomes com H e encontrei esse para Joan que, por mais que Hellen fosse um nome tão lindo quanto, Habel é mais que perfeito para nossa boa doutora! E Sherlock simplesmente fica mais encantadora com esses nomes, não? Anne Charlotte foi uma princesa! *U*

Ah! E, como vocês puderam perceber, Joan é meio nerd... Acho que depois que vi uma fanart onde ela tinha barriga positiva, ela merece o título.

Ps: Digievoluí desde a ultima vez que estive por aqui, mas continuo me alimentando de reviews! *expressão fofa de Gluttony quando pede a Lust para que o deixe comer*


End file.
